If Only You Knew
by WaitForChaos
Summary: All Catherine wants to be is a normal, sly, Slytherin trickster. A few things complicate this however. She saved Harry Potter's life. She is very close to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She happens to be in love with Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Yay for fan fictions! I didn't work long on this, but I'm beginning to like the story and I might continue it and make it a super long story filled with love and muffins. Just read it and review, so I can know what to fix in it and make it even better then this quick piece of work already is.

* * *

Potions Class. For some it could be the worst time of day at Hogwarts. For others it could be a time to learn a new thing each day, looking forward to a career later in life. And others, it could be a total bliss to be able to watch the Gryffindors humiliated by the infamous potion teacher, Severus Snape. 

"Potter I assume there is enough brain cells in that skull of yours that you would be able to make a potion that a First Year could easily create!" Snape shouted, the dank dungeon walls making the sound echo to a menacing, scolding voice. Then again, this Professor didn't need the stony walls to make his voice more demanding and colder then it already was.

Giggles scattered across the room as a black haired boy slouched down in his stool, hair falling into his face and glasses strewn over his features, the end of the black locks smoldering slightly. Snape tapped his foot impatiently as his obsidian eyes glared down at the student who was muttering up an apology. Most would think that Harry Potter would be able to look Severus in the eye and apologize after seven years, but to no avail the boy sat there stuttering away.

"I-I'm sorry P-professor Snape. I w-wasn't paying a...attention." He said meekly, before lifting his shimmering emerald eyes up to stare at the heartless black orbs of Severus. A long smirk crossed over the thin lips of the teacher, which normally didn't mean anything pleasant.

"Apparently Potter. For this mess you have made..." He started off and waved his hand to the black pile of ash that once was a black cauldron. "...I shall be taking 25 points from Gryffindor, and detention tonight." He said and spun around on the heel of his shiny black dress shoe. His cloak fluttered about his tall lean frame as he made his way back up to the desk at the front of the room.

The snickering continued as all of the 17 year old students turned to look at the red faced boy. A single girl in particular, a Slytherin, gave a sneer that matched Severus's. Her black hair was cropped short, lightly touching her shoulders and a few strands fell into her pale features. Brown eyes stared out from beneath her bangs and her glossy lips were pulled back enough to show perfectly white straight teeth. Her tie was loosened slightly and sleeves rolled up to show equally pale arms, and a black mark along her forearm. One couldn't be sure what it was, seeing as it was covered by what appeared to be quite a bit of concealer, or magic. Her legs were crossed at her knees and she leaned back in her chair, twirling her 12 inch long wand between long fingers.

"Good job Potter, maybe next time the flames will envelope you and my troubles will finally be gone." She said and the smirk returned to her lips as she looked at him over her shoulder. She watched Potter stand from his position and slam his fists onto the table. The girl simply giggled and let all four chair legs slam back onto the ground, turning to face him better.

"Shut up Matthews!" Harry growled and the girl let her head fall back and a laugh erupted from her lips. After her moment of enjoyment she shifted glinting brown eyes back to the grown boy. After a few moments she pulled herself to her feet and spaced her feet evenly out as she faced him, wand now clutched between her fingers.

"I don't like your tone Potter. Perhaps I can put a stop to it." She retorted and lifted her wand. "Silencio" The simple word was muttered beneath her breath and she giggled madly as she noticed Harry fighting to let a word escape his lips. The wand then continued to twirl through her fingers as she rested her weight on one foot, her unoccupied hand coming to rest along her hips.

"Catherine, don't get upset because Harry won the Quidditch match and you didn't!" Hermoine yelled and lightly wrapped am arm around Harry to keep him from lunging over the table towards Catherine. His green eyes flashed with anger as Hermione took her wand out and muttered the counter curse. The minute his lips were open, his vocal cords began to work.

"Matthews I should kill you!" he said and his fingers turned white from their grip on the burnt table. His stopped from just getting his foot onto the table and Catherine felt a shadow over her shoulder. A smirk crossed over her lips and she looked like she had indeed won this round.

"Good luck Potter." She replied tartly and turned to face her favorite teacher, before feeling his fingers grip into her shoulder and press lightly. Catherine froze a moment as she felt this slightly demanding grip, and knew that this could not be the greatest possible situation.

"Class dismissed." He spoke in a voice that could make a grown man cry with terror. Catherine cringed a bit as she heard the voice, and the fingers never releasing the grip on her shoulder.

She shifted her glinting brown eyes to Draco as he picked her bag up and began to place objects into the messenger bag. She nodded her thanks to him and watched the students filter out of the room. After they had left the room, leaving Catherine and Snape together, she bit her lip. A few more moments she felt his arm move behind her and the door to the dungeon slammed shut. After that the fingers wrapped tightly around her neck and drug her towards the desk. She was slightly thrown towards the object but regained her balance. Growling lightly she tucked her wand behind her ear and shifted her eyes to Snape as he stood behind the desk, away from her claws.

"What do you want Severus?" She asked coldly, a clear edge to her words as they lashed out across the table towards his own ears. He rose a single eyebrow towards her and gently placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward towards her.

"Excuse me Ms. Matthews?" He spoke and she narrowed brown eyes, before pulling her hues away from him and folding her arms stubbornly across her chest. A few black strands slipped past her willow wand and she continued to stare past him towards the wall. From the corner of her eyes she could see a smirk crawling along his lips and her eyes shot back to him.

"I have a class to attend, one a bit more important then talking to you." She retorted to him and kept her arms folded at she continued to stare at him. He returned her stare with an equally cold one, before leaning backwards a bit and tucking a long greasy strand of hair behind his ear.

"First Catherine, you will not to speak to me as that. Second of all, do not think I enjoy taking you aside for our little chats. It is not my choice and you know that, so do not mouth off to me, or I would gladly place a spell on your little lips as you did to Potter today." He spoke to her, although his voice seemed sweet, his black orbs clearly told a different story. He slowly reached his hands behind his back and clasped them there. He then stalked his way around the desk until he was standing before Catherine, staring down at her from a much higher height.

"I speak to you however I feel. Besides, it's not like you can get rid of me." She said smartly and smirked up to him, her hands now moving to position themselves along her hips. She noticed him raise his eyebrow once more and she found it quite amusing.

He simply nodded his head a bit and before she could register what was happening, his hand snatched out and gripped her wrist within his long cold fingers. She grunted slightly and pulled her hand away from him, now growling. She watched him turn her wrist over so the smeared black mark was visible. A chuckle was heard from his form and a long finger came up to wipe along the mark, dragging a line of concealer with it. He then lifted his hand up and stared at his powdery finger. His finger came to run along her cheek, creating a line along her face and she narrowed brown eyes towards him.

"Trying to hid it? From whom? Harry Potter? I should hope you are not scared the boy will see it. And what of Draco, my dear god-son? I doubt he would think differently of you." He spoke and his fingers continued to run along the black mark until a picture of a skull, with a snake wrapped around it was seen along her arm. She bit her lip and turned her eyes away from the dull black mark. Every since Voldemort had been defeated by Harry the previous year the mark had faded to a grayish color, yet still visible.

"No. I just didn't want anyone to know I was a part of it is all! It's not like it was my decision Severus!" She yelled towards him, cheeks flushing red in her fury. She ripped her arm away from his loosening grip and turned around from him. Her feet quickly carried her out of the room and down the hallway.

As she walked she didn't care who she bumped into as her fingers pulled her shirt sleeves down over her arms to hid the horrid reminder of her parents hate for herself. She shook her head and reached her fingers up to pull her wand from behind her ear and place it within her black cloak. She straightened her tie up and slowly came to a stop near the grand staircase. Lightly biting her lip she scowled and dashed up the staircase, jumping over a small gap as one of them began to move. She ignored pictures that spoke to her as she climbed higher and higher, until the last towards was reached, just beneath the empty Divination classroom.

A sigh escaped Catherine's lips and she walked to the window sill, taking a seat and kicking the window open so the hair gently blew her black strands of hair from her pale features. She wasn't scared of how far down she would fall as she let her body lean just against the edge of the window. No, she wasn't concerned with any of that as she sat there, enjoying the calmness of being alone. She didn't need a reminder of the mark on her arm, and she didn't need to be talked to with the man she lived with. It wasn't a love affair or anything of the sort, she was simply under the protection of him. A lot of Death Eaters weren't extremely happy with her after she had knocked Harry away from a green bolt of light, Avada Kedavra.

She jumped a bit as she heard footsteps climbing the tower and she turned her body so her back was facing the window and her legs were hanging into the room. She reached her fingers into her cloak incase she needed to reach for her wand and let a growl come from her drying lips as she noticed a particular blonde haired man come into the room with her bag.

"What the hell Draco, why aren't you at Quidditch practice?" She asked, standing up to take a few steps closer to him. Her hand snatched forward and grabbed her bag from his fingers, which he didn't object to. She noticed him look down at her with a calmed look and she sighed, tossing her bag behind her and running her fingers through her hair.

"He bugged you about it again didn't he?" Draco asked, knowing exactly why she was more irritated then usual. She barred her teeth towards him and spun around to face the window, her hands coming down to rest along her sides, fingertips lightly running along her thighs. She just nodded her head and spun around quickly, hair whipping around her face and cheeks still a red color. Her face was glistening slightly and tears streamed from her eyes down her face.

"I hate him! He knows how much it hurts to talk about it and he provokes me and continues to pester me about it. Not only that but I have to live with him for protection I don't need!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Birds that had made their home in the rafters of the top tower scattered out and Draco took three giant steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to his body.

"Cat, calm down alright. You can come and live with me over the summer. Me and Severus's homes are close by, and he would be there if anything went wrong, alright?" Draco whispered into the girl's hair as she leaned against him, still sobbing and soaking his shirt through. She simply nodded her head against him and finally reached her fingers up to grab onto his back and pull him closer to her as her sobs continued into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. I had this one pre-written though so that's why it's being added so quickly. Hope you enjoy it, there's a bit of skin so you should! Review when you're done, I beg of you.

* * *

Catherine swiftly walked down the steps of the grand staircase, cloak billowing behind her slightly. Draco was jumping steps to keep up with his friend, who had returned to her normal mood. Her messenger bag was slung over her shoulders, not noticing the weight of the books and such in the bag. They were making their way to the Great Hall for dinner, they had been up in the tower for some time discussing when the girl would move in with her best friend. Without making a second thought she slammed the doors open and froze a bit as the entire school spun to face her, Draco meekly standing behind her. 

"What?" She shouted to them all and they turned their eyes back to their plates quickly as she strode over to the Slytherin table and took a seat beside Pansy, and made room for Draco. She pulled a basket of muffins over to herself and pulled one out, taking a bit out of it and turning to face Draco, make up slightly smeared along her pale skin. He reached a delicate finger up and rubbed it away, resulting in her scowling towards him.

"It was all over your face." He said between giggles and shook his head, turning to his own plate and began to pull random articles of food onto his plate for his meal. She rolled her eyes towards him and crammed the rest of the muffin into her lips and chewed it before swallowing. She tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear and felt the same menacing shadow over her shoulder. Her eyes immediately flew to the head table and noticed the spot at the end was unoccupied.

"What do you want?" She asked curtly and a bit of attention had gathered from the Slytherin table. A light chuckle was heard, yet she didn't dare turn around to look into the obsidian eyes she hated so much. She felt finger tips press lightly into her lower back and she growled lowly, still staring ahead of herself.

"I believe me and you need to talk, you ran off so quickly." He spoke in a soft slick voice, the breath tickling her earlobe gently and she spun around to face him with glinting brown orbs. His fingers slowly came up to her upper arm and he wrapped his fingers around the fabric.

"No." She retorted stubbornly, and a bit loud. A few more faces had been turned in their direction, from other tables now and a few of the teachers were also watching this scene unfold.

Severus laughed lightly and stood up to his full height, dragging her arm with him so she was now standing against her will. Without a moments hesitation he ripped her from the bench and drug her down the path to the door. She was screaming and kicking her legs, trying to get from his grip yet his fingers remained along her arm and he just slowly walked down, watching her make a fool of herself. Her fingers then scrambled to her cloak for her wand and those fingers were snatched into his other hand. Eventually he was able to drag the girl from the Great Hall, and slam the large double doors shut. A few moments of silence occurred, and then laughter erupted.

Meanwhile Catherine was being drug down the stairs now, not screaming as much but reluctantly following him down the pathway. Soon she recognized the door to the Potion's classroom and the door flew open. After she was tossed inside the door once more was shut. A few minutes passed and Catherine was in the process of fixing her wild hair, brown eyes never leaving Severus.

"Such a fighter." He finally said, a sigh escaping his lips as he leaned against on of the tables. His fingers lightly grasping the edge of the wooden table, leaning back slightly as he watched her ever so carefully. A sneer was let out in his direction, yet she made no movement closer to him.

"What did you want? I figured you had ruined my day enough earlier." She spoke to him, lips slightly drawn back to reveal her teeth as she continued to glare at him.

A soft laugh escaped his lips and he pushed himself off of the table to walk to his organized desk of random materials. His slowly pulled his heavy outer robes from his body and placed them over the back of the chair, before placing his hands along his desk. Now what was seen on his body was a pair of black slacks, fitting down his legs nicely and a black buttoned up shirt. He slowly rolled up the sleeves to have his pale arms revealed, and a similar faded black mark along his arm.

"I was hoping that you would stay to watch over Potter for his detention, I have a few papers to grade and he is always a nuisance." he told her and simply shrugged his shoulders a bit, reaching his pale fingers up to pull his black locks behind his shoulders and captivated them within a leather band. Two strands fell loose from the band to fall into his features, yet he did not seem to notice as his eyes bore into her own.

"You could have simply asked rather then cause a scene and drag me out of dinner." She spoke harshly to him and slowly lifted her hands up to place along her nicely shaped hips, hidden by the cloak. He shook his head a bit, smirking and took a few steps towards her. She took the same amount of steps backwards until her lower back hit against one of the wooden tables.

"But this way it was so much for fun." He said and his lips pulled back in what seemed to be a smile, although his eyes told he was staring her down like prey. Her own eyes narrowed at him and her hands came back to rest along the table, as if trying to find an escape.

Before she realized what was happening, he took those last steps towards her form and leaned his head down. She felt something against her lips, wait, it was his own lips! Her eyes were wide with shock as she felt the smooth lines of his mouth along hers. Soon after that sensation a hand was felt along her back, pushing her body against his and the other hand coming up to intertwine into her hair. She blinked a few times and finally let her eyelids shut over her brown eyes, simply standing there as he tilted his head to the side to gain a bit more access. She didn't no where to place her arms so simply let them hang at her sides as he walked her back against the table once more. He pushed gently and she fell a bit back onto it, but ended up sitting on the wooden surface, his lips still connected to hers. After a few moments she pulled away and ran her hand along her lips, staring directly at him, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"what are you doing?" She asked, her voice a bit soft and husky, before she once more felt his lips along her own.

He lifted a knee up and placed it along side her thigh, before climbing up and placing his knee along her opposite thigh, pushing her back until she felt herself fall backwards. He placed his hands along her hips and scooted her back as he remained over her, lips traveling from her lips and down her cheek. His fingers were tugging her shirt up a bit so her pale skin was revealed. The minute it was his hands went roaming along her stomach and fingertips pressing lightly as his lips fell down to her neck, sucking lightly. She tilted her head to the side, her eyelids fluttering shut and a shiver running down her spine as his fingers continued to work along her stomach.

Her breath was increasing slightly and with a few more nips at her neck, she heard the door fly open. Her eyelids shot open and she stared at the ceiling. The nipping at her neck stopped and she slowly felt Severus lift up off of her body. Without looking to see who was at the door, she felt Severus jump down from the table and cough a bit.

"Hello Potter." She heard and shot up. She knew her hair was slightly messed up an her cheeks red, a few bit marks probably visible along her neck. Her shirt was untucked and along the way buttons had been undone so her stomach was still revealed.

Harry stood there, mouth open slightly and green eyes wide as he stared upon herself and Severus, who had previously been on top of her, biting her neck. He slowly took a step back and stuttered some.

"I'll come back at a better time." He spoke and spun on his heel, dashing from the dungeons.

Without a moments hesitation Catherine jumped from the table and dashed out of the dungeon after him. Her cloak was flying behind her was she ran, shirt slightly pulling back to reveal her stomach and hair flying behind herself. She noticed him a good hundred feet in front of herself and growled. He was fairly fit and she knew he could run fast, just as fast as she could. She dashed up the stairs after him and slid into the long hallway until they came in front of the Great Hall doors. She grinned as she caught up to him and just as the doors opened for the students to leave, she jumped into the air and tackled Harry onto the ground. His books went flying and his glasses skittered across the floor. She heard a noise come from his lungs as the air was pushed out, her sitting onto his back, trying to get her fingers around his neck.

The students from the Great Hall had gone quite as they watched the scene occur in front of them, a few of them jumping to see the hold up. A few of the ghosts had flown through the walls and were whispering as they watched the two struggle on the floor.

Catherine felt Harry push her back and she growled, grabbing his shoulders and rolling him over, but he reversed it and she found herself on the ground, his hands holding her wrists above her head and he stared down at her. She growled and tried to push him off, and was able to roll over and straddled him beneath her. Her fingernails dug into his wrists and she growled down at him, brown eyes dangerous.

"Potter, if you speak a work about what you just say, I will personally see to your death." She leaned her head down and whispered into his ear, the anger clear in her voice as she forced the words out between clenched teeth. She felt him try and get up again but she slammed him down and stared him in the eye.

"So you are the one who likes to be on top." He spoke and smirked towards her. A scream erupted from her lungs and into his face as her hand reached down for her wand, the other having a death grip on his wrists. As she struggled for the wand she felt three pairs of hands along her shoulders and arms, tugging her off.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him i swear it!" She screeched and felt herself tugged backwards, her eyes watching Harry lift himself to his feet and rub his wrists. She was finally drug into an empty classroom, the door shutting and she immediately spun around to see who had made the death of Harry Potter prolonged.

She sighed as she noticed the faces all staring down at her shorter height, and she knew she was in serious trouble. Draco was there of course, tapping his foot at her and staring at her with disapproving eyes. Remus Lupin stood there in his tattered cloaks, trying to hide a smile but was trying to discipline a girl he had known a long time. And the last man there, who was not trying to contain a smile, and a small chuckle, Sirius Black. She lowered her head slightly and stared at the ground, reaching her fingers up to button her shirt and tuck it into her pleated skirt, before turning her eyes up to them once more.

"I must ask Cat, why were you on top of Harry, and attempting to kill him?" Remus spoke and she began to trace designs into the ground with the toe of her shoe, hands clasping behind her back, before innocently looking up at him through her black bangs.

"If I told you, you'd kill me." She said, shaking her hair away from her eyes and reaching her hands up to run through the hair, the other being placed along her hip. As if one cue, they all rolled their eyes and finally Draco spoke up.

"We won't. Just tell us so we can laugh at Harry later." He spoke and she grinned towards him, before letting a sigh out and leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling a moment. She finally pulled her head back and shifted her eyes among them, before she began to speak.

"Harry had detention right? So After Severus dragged me down there he began to ask if I would stay and watch Harry and what not. Then before I know what's going on he's kidding me and we ended up on the table and my shirt was half off when Potter slammed his way right in!" She screamed and threw her arms up into the air.

After a few moments of silence she bit her lip and looked to the reactions of them all. Remus looked as if he were about to pass out along the floor. Draco was shaking his head and his hand had traveled up to cover over his eyes, clearly a bit shocked, and disapproving of this all. Sirius, on the other hand, had burst into a mad laughter and was leaning along one of the classroom tables to stay up.

"You are kidding!" Sirius said between fits of laughter and she shook her head a bit towards him, still lightly biting her lip and she began to play with the hem of her skirt as she was now watching Sirius.

"No, I'm not." She replied to him softly. After a few seconds she realized the thought had sunk into his thick skull and into his brain, and it was registering as she watched him. His eyebrows were slowly drawn together, and he was glaring furiously at her no, apparently angered by this unlike the others.

"We have to talk Catherine."


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! This one is coming up pretty quick, I worked on it today seeing as how I had nothing else to do. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

Catherine stood there as the information hit the men before her. Her eyes were on the ground and her white teeth lightly nipping at her lips. She dare say nothing for the fear of being killed at the moment. Odd how this headstrong girl could become this quiet embarrassed child before the three people standing before her. Maybe it was because she didn't want to disappoint them. She had always longed to be the best, and be the best in their eyes. After a few moments she heard footsteps coming towards her but she didn't lift her head. She saw feet near her and then two fingers beneath her chin, lifting them up so her twinkling eyes looked into those of Remus. 

"Catherine, we aren't mad with you, just a bit shocked. You have to understand how it is with me and Sirius with Severus. We never really got along and to get news like this from you. You are like are daughter I'm sure you know, and it's just...odd to hear such things from you." He spoke and then let a smile drift across his lips.

The girl just stood there before him, although never diverting her eyes from his own. After a few moments she launched herself forward into Remus's arms and placed her head on his shoulder. A wave of tears hit her and soaked through his robes. She felt his hands come up and brace her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. She had become an emotional wreck ever since the battle last year, as hard as she tried to hide it. She had a tendency to cry more then usual, yet she only did it around these three men.

A while passed before she finally pulled herself away from Remus and took a step backwards. Her pale hand came up to run beneath her eyes and get rid of the wetness that had gathered there. She noticed Draco was slightly smiling, but Sirius still had his lips firmly pressed together and his hard eyes locked on her. She immediately pulled her eyes away from his and let her hand fall down to her side.

"Don't tell anyone alright?" She asked softly, shifting her eyes upwards to look at Draco, more then anyone. He simply nodded his blonde head and reached his hand out. Within his fingers was the strap to her messenger bag, which ran down to the rest of the bag and her materials. She walked over to him and grabbed her bag, pulling it up over her shoulder and taking a few steps back.

"Of course we won't Cat." Remus said and walked over to Sirius, gently placing his fingers on his shoulder. Sirius let a sigh escape his lips and nodded a bit, before the two of them escorted themselves out of the empty room, leaving her and Draco behind.

"It's not going to happen again, I'll make sure of that." She said to Draco, her voice firm and stubborn now, the old her coming back now. She heard Draco laugh and she walked over to him, leaning against a table as she shifted her eyes up to his taller height.

"You know, he isn't that bad of a guy after a while. I understand how weird it was for you, but don't freak out on him." He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from the table and out the doors.

It appeared everyone had settled down since the little fiasco and were now walking to their common rooms. As she walked past she heard a few whispers and she laughed at a few coming from friends. Draco kept his arm around her shoulders, and she felt him get a tighter grip and she wasn't sure why, until she looked before herself and saw Harry standing there. She immediately tried to pull free from Draco's grasp, but he held firm and didn't allow her loose.

"Catherine, calm down already. Harry won't tell anyone, he's smarter then that." Draco whispered and continued walking past Harry, allowing himself to smile towards the Gryffindor before Draco almost dragged Catherine back to the common rooms. She sighed and nodded as Draco finally reached the rooms and spoke the password.

Without arguing she continued to walk with him into the room and a few eyes shifted to them. She ignored them and walked up to the girls dormitory. It was empty at the moment and she sighed, dropping her bag next to her bed and flopping onto the top of the sheets. She inhaled deeply as her face was planted in her pillow and her feet kicked her shoes off. After a few moments she rolled onto her back and eventually sat up. She pushed herself off of the bed and got her pajamas, a pair of long pants and a baggy black t-shirt.

She changed into the clothes and pulled her hair back into a very tiny ponytail. She had pulled a pair of regular white socks on and jumped back into her bed, placing her wand on her nightstand beside herself. She then flopped back onto her bed, her hands resting lightly against the fabric above her stomach and she stared at the top of the canopy. Her mind was buzzing right now as she reached a hand up to rest along a bite mark on her neck. She sighed and rolled onto her side, biting her lip gently. Did she even remotely like Severus Snape? She continued to ask herself this question until she drifted off into a confused and unkind sleep.

She groaned softly as she felt as though someone was in the room. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes, letting them grow used to the light. She shifted them around and noticed a shrouded figure in the corner, barely moving except for the slight movement of its breath. She furrowed her eyebrows together and grabbed her wand, letting her feet fall to the side of the bed. Her socked feet padded lightly along the floor and she walked over to stand around 10 feet from the figure.

"Who are you?" She tried to ask the figure, tilting her head to the side and not yet filling the room with light from her wand. The figure moved slightly and she watched it turn around to face her, still in shadow. Confusion filled her features as she stared at the figure.

"If I told you, you would surely scream." The thing spoke in a raspy voice, and at that moment a pair of red vibrant eyes were visible. She stumbled back a step and just as she was about to speak a curse the thing launched itself at her.

She felt herself topple to the ground and just as she hit, she shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. She was sucking in air as if it were a new thing to her and she felt beads of sweat flowing down her back. A noise escaped from her mouth which sounded like a sob, but no tears fell from her eyes. She pushed herself from her bed and quickly grabbed her night robes, swinging them around her shoulders and made her way from the room.

The embers in the fire place were at their last moments and she walked over to one of the chairs there. Sure the room wasn't exactly a cozy place but she enjoyed it from time to time. She was staring into the flames as she thought the nightmare over and over again. It was a reoccurring dream. It had not been the first time she had heard that voice, felt that fear. She knew it couldn't have been Voldemort, she had had dreams about him before. The very thought of him sent a chill down her spine. Being such a young girl and a Death Eater, Voldemort had enjoyed her company on more then one occasion. She sighed and pulled her legs up onto the seat, reoccurring memories flashing through her mind. No that thing in her dreams was something else, something not right. Her head fell back to rest on the back of the chair as she looked to the dying embers. She needed to know what that creature was, and why he was plaguing her nights thoughts.


End file.
